


Bittersweet secret

by fae269



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae269/pseuds/fae269
Summary: Harry knows now that the only way to destroy Voldemort is to sacrifice his own life.Leaving everything behind, he sets out to meet his worst enemy without imagining for a moment that Fate may decide to turn history upside down at any moment.THIS IS A TRANSLATION FROM THE AMAZING "DELICATE DOLL" ON FFN.NETI have moved my translation to my main account
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bittersweet secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702463) by Delicate doll. 



> I would remove this fiction the moment the author asked me to. 
> 
> I prepared for several days the progress of some translations. I finally have the courage to publish them, some stories that I like to reread for several years. 
> 
> BTW I opened a blog where I talk about books, manga, and anime so...if you're interested 💜https://faeread.blogspot.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

Power. 

It's hard to describe succinctly and simply what it can evoke, but even harder is to escape it.

All of us are confronted with its action at some point, whether we like it or not. It takes many forms. In this way, some will find it attractive, others oppressive. Some will say it's necessary, others will say it's destructive.

On second thought, power alone is not in any way salutary or harmful, since it's no more and no less than an instrument. It's only when placed in the hands of a person that it becomes good or bad. 

Thus, history will teach us that power has led men to madness, massacres and destruction. While others have become icons thanks to the kindness and understanding they have shown by using it wisely.

What can be seen as both laughable and pathetic is that, throughout history, individuals have torn each other apart, killed each other to obtain it without the option of sharing it. 

On this point, Muggle and wizards don’t differ, and for good reason, since it is the very nature of man to sometimes take himself for god and easily forget where the limits are.

At least, until we can no longer ignore them…

A silhouette emerged from the darkness and stepped forward with a sure step towards the two guards blocking the entrance to the underpass.

Before the individual could even move his lips, one of the men exclaimed loudly:

« No one has the right to enter this area. »

« I have authorization from the ministry. »

To support his claims, the young man presented a paper rolled up like parchment that had a magical signature authenticating the validity of the document.

« All right, you can pass. But first, you must hand me your wand. »

The boy gave it to him without hesitation. The man glanced at his colleague with an audible look and solemnly declared.

« You go with him. »

« It's useless, I'm going alone. » Clapped the voice of the youngest.

« I don't think it's reasonable »

« Reasonable you say? Come on, the fact that I came all the way out here to see him has nothing to do with a wise and considered decision. But I happen to have the right to do so, so I intend to go, preferably alone. Don't worry, it's not like this is the first time we've come face to face. »

Considering the young man's words, the guard abdicated and broke down the magical barriers that framed most of the estate.

« You have 20 minutes, » he said.

Harry Potter didn't answer and ventured into the cold and sordid new space.

As he walked through, there was less and less light, so that after a few yards he could only see himself by the glow of the torches hanging on the walls.

The place was silent. So quiet that one could hear water droplets falling from the ceilings. These droplets came from the many cracks that had cut into the cold stone over the years, and which were now big enough to pass a hand through.

Far from being concerned about the appalling condition of the place, Harry was preoccupied with something else entirely.

And as the memories gradually came to the surface, it was impossible for him to ignore the feelings and secrets that accompanied them. The kind of secret that can easily destroy a lifetime...


	2. Chapter 1

> « After all, to the well-organized mind, Death is but the next great adventure. (…) »

_One year ago:_

While all eyes were upon him, now facing the Dark Lord, Harry had closed his eyes gently, waiting quietly for death to come to him.

He wasn't afraid, to tell the truth, he was even relieved.

A heavy silence had settled over the forbidden forest. Voldemort graciously raised his wand while an imperceptible smile stretched his mouth, devoid of lips. What should then have been two words never echoed, instead the Dark Lord exclaimed:

« _Stupefy_ »

A beam of light raced straight at his opponent who did nothing to stop him. In the space of a second Harry was immobilized and plunged into a state of shock.It was as if the world around him had dissipated and instead an opaque layer of fog had risen.

He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear any sound, and then it was pitch black.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

When he regained consciousness, Harry realized that he was no longer in the forest, but lying on a cold and hard ground.

Leaning on his arms and knees, he gently straightened up to examine his surroundings. Unfortunately, although he had miraculously kept his glasses on the tip of his nose, the landscape outside was so dark that it was difficult or rather impossible for him to distinguish anything.

In a faint hope, he reached under his robe to look for his wand and invisible cloak, which he had carefully concealed before confronting Voldemort. But, as he suspected, neither was there.

With no intention of remaining idle, Harry momentarily abandoned his sense of sight in favor of touch. So, stretching out his arms as far as he could he stepped forward cautiously, putting one foot in front of the other and making small gestures to orient himself.

After a while, his hands finally touched a solid wall as cold as the ground he'd laid on earlier.

The rough sensation under his fingers indicated that it must have been a wall made of stones, and to find out where it was leading, he slowly began to walk along it.

A moment later he came upon what appeared to be a long iron cylinder that ran from the vertical of the floor to the ceiling. Soon the boy realized that there was more than one of them, and that they were all lined up and arranged very close together. That's when he understood.

He was in a cell. Harry sighed.

Who could have put him there? Voldemort? The idea seemed absurd to him.The man wanted him dead, and unless he was planning to torture him for a long time, which would explain why he hadn't used the Avada Kedavra spell until now, he really couldn't see why he'd been taken prisoner.

Another question the young man asked himself was how long had he been unconscious? Having no point of reference, he would not have been able to determine this. Outside, it could be day as well as night. But what worried him more was how his friends were doing.

As long as they were still alive. He thought very hard.

The problem was that if he was still alive, that meant Voldemort was still alive. And if no one had killed Nagini, then there were still two Horcruxes left.

This was not a happy conclusion. They were so close to victory, to ending the madness of the greatest black mage of all time, and now the boy felt that the goal was no longer within reach.

He squinted his eyes as he pushed that negative idea out of his mind.

Walking back and forth, the boy now tried to examine the situation intelligently.

He was in a space that was about four steps wide and five steps long.

Around him he could see no windows, let alone an exit.

His wand had been removed and it was impossible for him to transplant.

The ground was as hard as concrete, so digging was completely useless.

The bars were strong and narrow enough to prevent him from escaping.

Eventually, Harry realized that his chances of getting out of here on his own were minimal, if any.

He would have to be patient and wait for someone to come to him. Let's just hope it doesn't take too long.

Suddenly a very awful thought crossed his mind, and Harry cursed himself for having such thoughts.

We weren't going to leave him here for days without food and water, were we? That would certainly be the worst possible end. He thought. On the other hand, receiving the Avada Kedavra seemed like a perfectly acceptable death if one considered that it would be quick and painless.

To that, the boy slapped himself mentally. Examining the different perspectives of his death was not going to help him and it was not worthy of a Gryffindor. But what could be done? He was stuck.

Knowing it was useless to shout for help, Harry turned his back on the bars and slithered limply to the ground. From there, he brought his knees to his chest like a child, resting his head on his knees and closing his eyes.

It took long, endless minutes before he was able to sink into unconsciousness.

0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0

Hogwarts was in total chaos.

A multitude of whispers echoed through the great hall that had never before seen so many students, teachers, Aurors and, sadly, countless dead and injured at the same time.

Hermione and Ron tried to make their way through the noisy crowd. Suddenly they saw Ginny with Luna and Neville. Neville turned his head towards them and immediately told the two girls to rejoin their classmates.

« We’ve been looking everywhere for you! » exclaimed the boy gravely.

« It's madness here! » Ron said, looking around in a circle.

« How is it that Harry hasn't come back yet ? » Asked Ginny, panicked. « Why haven't we heard anything? He's been gone too long, there's no way he's still fighting Voldemort. »

Hermione looked just as worried, even though her face was less expressive than her friend's.

Ginny suddenly felt a kind hand resting on her shoulder. She raised her head slightly to perceive that it was Neville.

« If Voldemort had won the duel with Harry, he'd have bragged about it by now. I'm sure he's all right. »

Without real conviction, the girl nodded gently.

Hermione had also been wondering about her friend. She couldn't help but admire him for the courage he had shown in going alone into the forbidden forest to confront Voldemort. But now she was also very scared to know the outcome of their confrontation.

Her gaze suddenly travelled to the back of the room to find that another lifeless body was being transported to a nearby room. Professor McGonagall had decided to gather them together to count the bodies and notify the families. This would allow the families to arrange a dignified funeral to which everyone had a right, and a ceremony had already been planned to honor those who had given their lives in battle.

War was something that left more or less irreversible scars, but they were also sometimes inevitable.

The voices faded away when suddenly someone cried out:

« THEY'RE COMING! THE DEATH EATERS ARE COMING HERE! »

They all exchanged an expression of fear and apprehension.

By common agreement most of them rushed to the front door to get out and actually saw a group of people heading in their direction.

The Death Eaters walked in perfect synchronization. They stopped a few yards from their opponents and one of them blew in a hoarse voice:

« Hogwarts school now belongs to the Dark Lord, we have orders to requisition it. Anyone who opposes it will be arrested and judged by our Lord himself. Consider yourselves now as his prisoners. »

A whiff of anger spread through the people gathered in front of the school entrance.

Neville stepped forward and declared strongly:

« There's no way we're going to bow down to Voldemort and abandon Hogwarts! »

« I forbid you to speak his name! » roared a high-pitched voice that turned out to belong to Bellatrix Lestrange who stepped aside to face the boy.

« Be fortunate that our master grants you redemption, he will not be so generous towards your ingratitude. »

« If you decide to lay down your arms now, no harm will come to you. You will be forgiven. » Said a man named Rookwood.

A burst of murmurs rose into the air.

« Do not listen to them! » Exclaimed Neville. « They are lying to you. »

« Where's Harry Potter ?» Asked a student in the crowd.

The question remained unanswered, and everyone momentarily stopped talking and listened to the answer that followed.

Against all odds it was Lucius Malfoy who stepped forward and spoke:

« Potter has been captured and taken away by the Dark Lord. »

Astonishment materialized on many faces.

Ginny held her breath.

A flurry of questions began to emerge from the students. Where had Potter been taken? Why had the Dark Lord captured him?

Although most of the disciples had witnessed the scene between their master and Potter, they could not find any explanation for the Dark Lord's sudden change of heart. All they knew was that something important had happened and that the Dark Lord had taken the appropriate action.

« I bet you that's a lie! » said Ron, who stood by Neville's side, bitter-hearted. « If Harry really has been captured and the Dark Lord is still alive then why isn't he with you, eh ? Why doesn't he show himself ? » He asked the present death eaters.

« Oh, but I'm here, » resounded a voice that was both smooth and terrifying.

A silhouette had just appeared out of nowhere and came between the two sides.

Ron's face had faded considerably and he wasn't alone.

A profoundly frightening silence settled in. No one dared to make a sound, all eyes were on Voldemort who declared after a while.

« As you can see, your hero is not among us. There is no one to protect you now, you are at my mercy, » he pronounced slowly, reveling in every word.

A general shudder spread through the assembly as Voldemort took his position in front of his enemies.

« Soon we will enter a new era that will bring profound upheaval to our community. Wizards will no longer need to be silenced in the face of the Muggle, you will learn to use true magic, powerful magic that only true wizards can master. I am prepared to spare you all, as long as you join me. If you do not, you will join those who are already in peril.»

The tone used in this last sentence by the Dark Lord left no room for doubt.

Suddenly, a female voice rose to address the dark lord directly:

« What do you intend to do with Harry ? »

Voldemort turned his attention to a young girl with long red hair...

« Your name is Weasley, isn't it ? »

Ginny's parents soon joined their daughter to make sure she was protected if the Lord suddenly came after her.

Voldemort's gaze fell slowly on Molly and Arthur Weasley. A wicked smile appeared on his face.

« Yes, I'm not mistaken, » he sighed. « To answer your question, Miss Weasley, what I do with Potter is my own business. But don't worry, he'll be in good hands, » he said, in a smooth voice that did not reassure the redhead, but quite the contrary.

« What about Hogwarts ? » Blowed a pupil from Ravenclaw.

« The school won't be closing. Nevertheless, I intend to make some changes. For starters, there'll be no more divisions. The emblem of my ancestor Slytherin Salazar Slytherin will suffice for everyone, won't it?

Secondly, you will now have to take a level test, so you will be distributed in an appropriate section and this will be valid for all classes.

In addition, the exams that were due to take place soon will of course be cancelled in view of the circumstances. However, I will require the seventh graders to take theirs at the beginning of the school year.

Finally, the curriculum and certain subjects will be modified so that you can benefit from a complete and instructive education. Oh, and I forgot… » He began by setting his eyes on Hermione Granger, who didn't avert her eyes.

« From now on, only pure blood and half-bloods will be admitted. However, I intend to create a special school for those who don't fit into the categories mentioned above. »

This last remark led to a field of indignation among the crowd facing Voldemort. Voldemort suspected that some wouldn't accept the changes he would impose so easily. But that was all right. People would soon understand that they would have to submit, and if they didn't, then he would personally take it upon himself to teach them.

It was better to start right away.

He tapped his wand lightly and asked distinctly: « Are there any objections ? »

0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°

He didn't know if it was because of the freezing cold, his uncomfortable posture, or the poor quality of his sleep, but Harry suddenly opened his eyes.

For a second he hoped he might have been dreaming about the recent events, but when he saw that it was still dark, that the air reeked of moisture and that he could feel the bars pressed against his back, he was convinced, to his despair, that he hadn't imagined all this.

« Did you sleep well ? » A mocking voice rose.

Harry suddenly leapt to his feet and turned to face it. He distinctly heard a whisper and suddenly a bright light came to illuminate the darkness. The light gave a glimpse of a tall figure dressed in a long uniform black cape that the young man knew only too well.

A disturbing silence settled between the two enemies, who looked at each other for a moment.

« Harry Potter, what am I to do with you ? » whispered, Voldemort.

The boy folded his arms across his chest...

« Until now, I've always thought you knew that because you've tried so many times to take my life, » he replied.

The Dark Lord remained stoic as he looked intensely at the young man.

« When one ignores the real issues, one is led to do things that are regrettable to say the least, » he said, without further explanation.

Harry frowned. What did it mean ? And why couldn't he feel his scar burn ?

He glanced again in the direction of the strangely calm man. The boy couldn't remember ever seeing such serenity in his enemy, so he took the opportunity to ask:

« Why didn't you launch the Avada Kedavra in the forest ? »

Voldemort didn't answer right away. He took a step forward, dominating the boy a little more by his tall stature.

« It so happens that you have something that belongs to me, something that unfortunately I can't take back and that depends on your survival. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. »

The boy's eyes widened.

No, that's impossible, he couldn't have known. How could he have ?

In front of his prisoner's deflated face, the Dark Lord had a little smile on his face.

« You can't imagine my joy when my mind connected with yours as you explored the memories of poor Severus. »

Harry didn't answer. He hadn't thought for a second that the Dark Lord could have had access to his mind at that very moment.

« So » continued the man. « So I had created seven Horcruxes. When I think that all the signs were there, I should have known that it couldn't be mere coincidence. Your ability to speak Parseltongue, this connection we share, and your wand which is none other than the twin of mine. Tell me, boy, how does it feel ? »

A sudden rage rose in Harry, and he glared at him. He, in turn, stepped forward and suddenly let go:

« It makes me want to vomit. »

The jovial expression of the Dark Lord suddenly faded and an angry glow came over his face. Harry's scar began to burn, and before he could make the slightest movement, the man pulled his wand in his direction and shouted:

« _Crucio_. »

Harry knelt in pain, but he didn't scream. He clenched his fists tightly as every part of his body contracted.

A moment later, Voldemort stopped the spell.

« I may not be able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't punish you for being insolent. »

The boy hadn't moved, he knew full well that his enemy wouldn't show mercy, but he couldn't help it.

« Get him off! The Horcrux inside me, I want you to take it out! » he shouted, in a harsh tone.

« And you think I would have waited for your permission to do it!" shouted the Lord."It's impossible to extract it without destroying it." shouted the Lord."It is impossible to extract it without destroying it. I'm no more pleased about it than you are, but you'll have to keep it. »

An immense weight took its place on the boy's shoulders, and he saw only one way out.

« In that case, kill me. »

« Oh no, boy. I know you and your friends have already destroyed most of my soul pieces. There's no way I'm losing the only ones I have left. »

« If you don't do it, I'll do it! » Harry said, staring into Voldemort's piercing eyes... « I was ready to sacrifice myself in the Forbidden Forest and I will not hesitate to do it again if necessary, you can be sure of that. »

Silence fell.

The Dark Lord didn't need to use magic to know the boy was telling the truth. And that was the only thing that was frustrating.

« You want me to eliminate you to destroy the Horcrux, perfect, » the man said, taking a few steps back and forth. « Still, I wonder what will become of your friends when you're no longer here to look after them. I know the youngest of the Weasley boys and the mud-blood are still alive. It would be a tragedy if they were to perish too, don't you think? »

On his words, Voldemort turned to the boy with a perfidious smile on his face. What he discerned on the boy's face gave him confirmation that he had struck a chord.

« If you dare to do anything to them… » Harry began more serious than ever.

« Well, what are you going to do about it ? » said the Lord. « Killing you won't stop me from taking revenge on them. I will still be immortal and you will have failed miserably. How sad! »

Harry straightened up and furrowed his eyelids.

He had to admit that his plan wasn't a brilliant one. By destroying the Horcrux that lay dormant inside him, there was no guarantee that Voldemort would be destroyed. After all, there was Nagini left, and the Dark Lord had most likely already placed the reptile in a safe place where it would be out of reach of his enemies.

In the end, things were more complicated than he would have predicted, and it couldn't be said that current circumstances were in his favor.

« I suppose you have some idea to submit to me ? » he asked.

Voldemort seemed satisfied with the question.

« We're in a rather awkward situation here. However, I'm sure we can come to an agreement. In this way, I propose that you return the Horcrux to me and in return I promise to leave your friends in peace of course, that they will not attack me. Otherwise, it will only be in self-defence. »

Harry frowned slightly.

« And how am I supposed to give you the piece of my soul ? You said you can't get it out.»

« That's right, » pronounced the black wizard. « So it will be you against the lives of those you love. »

« Me ? What do you mean ? » Asked the young man who was suddenly unprepared.

« I will give you a choice. Either you stay imprisoned here for the rest of your life, which will mean constant surveillance so that you don't try anything stupid, but it will also mean that I grant myself the right to eliminate anyone I deem embarrassing. There is no need for me to make an exhaustive list, you are wise enough to guess who might be targeted. »

« I've got a pretty good idea, » Harry replied, clenching his jaw. « What other choice do I have ? »

« I'll get you out of here and make an unbreakable vow not to eliminate your friends in exchange for you vow to preserve and protect the Horcrux you possess. »

« That's it ? » Asked Harry, suspicious.

« No, » pronounced the lord quickly. « There's something else I'm waiting for, but I won't include it in the inviolable oath. »

The boy seemed relieved to hear this, but was nevertheless curious to know what the man had in mind, and the man soon gave him an answer.

« Once I set you free, there will be no question of you going to live with your friends, your family or anywhere else. I want you in constant proximity so that I will be in a better position to look after you. I'm sure you understand. »

This time Harry was really upset.

« Oh, yeah, it's crystal clear! In short, you're proposing to leave a prison to find myself chained to you, I don't call that having a choice! » He shouted.

A deep irritation deformed the features of the Dark Lord, who grabbed the boy's collar through the bars and violently pulled it up to him.

« I could simply leave you here to rot, cut you off from the outside world, and ensure that you remain alive enough to not waste a precious piece of soul unnecessarily. Believe me, the time would seem so long and you would be so hungry that in the end you would beg me to end your pitiful existence. »

Harry froze at these words as he momentarily stopped breathing.

« You still think you have no choice, » said the Lord.

The Dark Lord's grip suddenly weakened and the boy took the opportunity to pull himself out and step back a few steps. His mind began to work at full speed.

« Assuming I agree, you're not going to ask me to bear your mark? Or to call you master?»

He wanted to be absolutely sure that the dark wizard wouldn't claim more from him than the points mentioned above.

« I don't see why I should mark you a second time, the scar on your forehead is more than enough. Besides, not being a death eater, I wouldn't demand that you address me in the same way they do. In fact, I will grant you the unique privilege of using my title, which shouldn't be difficult for you since you have never been afraid to say it. »

What an honor, Harry thought ironically. But he preferred a thousand times that rather than kneel before this man, kissing his robes and hypocritically blowing "master" in the manner of Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange.

« So, which one do you choose ? » Asked the Lord, impatient.

Harry was decidedly very skeptical. He began to think again, and time seemed to be against him.

« I want you not only to spare my friends, but to promise you won't do anything to harm them. »

« Don't dream my boy, I am already very generous to let them live and they will all have the right to my mercy. But if they don't submit to my authority, I will have no qualms about locking them up, and they will spend their last days in a cell strangely similar to yours, » he whispered in an icy voice.

« I will not go back on the terms of my proposal, take it or leave it, and I want an answer now. »

Faced with his enemy's demand, Harry wanted only one thing: to blow him off! But he was only too well aware that he couldn't afford that luxury.

The most important thing was to preserve the lives of his loved ones, he could also have considered the fact that he wouldn't remain a prisoner for the rest of his life, but what freedom awaited him by selling himself to Voldemort? He was not so fooled as to believe that the man would let him live as he wished without imposing any restrictions.

And what of the prophecy now ? Was it ever going to come true ?

Another question tapped him, how was he going to defeat the Lord if he swore to protect one of his Horcruxes ?

Merlin, why did he have to have a soul fragment lodged inside him ?

« Potter » growled Voldemort in a tone that meant he wouldn't wait any longer for an answer.

If the boy had been able to stop time, he would have used this ability without hesitation, but being devoid of this gift, it was in an insecure voice that he decreed:

« All right, I accept your offer. »

The Dark Lord didn't hide his joy at hearing these words. Without delay, he put half of his arm through the bars and encouraged the younger one to do the same in order to conclude the inviolable oath.

Harry knew there would be no turning back afterwards, so what he was about to do terrified him.

« Doesn't it take a third party to make the deal ? » he asked.

« The sequencer is only a witness and normally represents impartiality between the two parties. For my part, I prefer that our little agreement remains solely between us, I hope you don't object ? »

« None, as long as you keep your word. »

With a nonchalant gesture, Harry took two steps to grab his enemy's forearm. From there, he raised Elder's wand to begin the spell.

« Harry Potter, do you vow never to do anything that might be fatal to you or the soul fragment you hold ? »

« I'll engage in it, » replied the boy in a solemn tone.

A long golden filament slipped from the Lord's rod and wrapped itself delicately around the wrists of the two men.

« Do you also vow to do your best to protect the Horcrux from those who would annihilate it ? »

« I do, » he says again.

Another rope appeared and crossed the first closely.

It was then the boy's turn to speak:

« Will you vow Lord Voldemort to release me from this prison ? »

« I do. »

A third thread emerged from the elderberry stick to follow the same movement as the previous ones.

« Do you vow to let my friends live and not command a third person to execute them in your place ? »

« I'll commit myself to it, » the black wizard repeated once more.

A bright light dazzled the two men, then suddenly the ropes burst into innumerable particles of ash.

This meant only one thing. The spell was now sealed.


End file.
